Camp Edzlo
by The Eds Rock
Summary: The Eds accidentally end up at Camp Kidney and must find a way back home with help from the Bean Scouts.
1. Chapter 1

**CAMP EDZLO**

Chapter 1

One summer morning, Ed was in his bedroom, reading a comic book when he suddenly heard knocking on his window.

"Hey, Monobrow, get out here!" a voice shouted.

Ed approached his window and saw Eddy.

"Hi, Eddy! I got a new comic," Ed said as he showed Eddy his comic.

"So, what? Double-D's got a new invention," Eddy replied.

Ed opened his window and climbed outside.

"C'mon, we're wastin' time!" Eddy shouted as he started running off to Edd's house.

"Coming, Eddy!" Ed shouted as he followed Eddy.

When Ed and Eddy arrived at Edd's house, they found Edd in his garage. Edd had a new invention that was hidden under a tarp.

"Okay, we're here, Double-D. Show us your invention," Eddy ordered impatiently.

"Alright, Eddy. Here it is," Edd said. He removed the tarp, revealing a portal with a supercomputer attached to it. "Behold! My new portal machine!"

"What does it do?" Ed asked.

"It enables you to travel anywhere in the world. You can even travel to another universe," Edd explained.

"Cool!" Ed and Eddy exclaimed.

Ed rushed over to the supercomputer.

"Think of all the money we can make with this thing, Double-D!" Eddy said excitedly.

"Actually, Eddy, I'm not-" Edd began. He saw Ed pushing random buttons on the computer and panicked. "Ed! What in the world are you doing?"

"I wanna visit The Planet of Bacon Men," Ed said.

"That's stupid," Eddy commented.

"Ed, this is advanced technology!" Edd scolded as he pulled Ed away from the computer. "You can't just press random buttons without knowing what they'll do!"

Just then, the machine started to shake and spark.

"Oh, now you've done it," Edd groaned.

"You better not have broken it, Ed," Eddy said.

A few seconds later, a portal appeared.

"It's a wormhole!" Ed exclaimed. "First one in's a rotten egg!"

Ed grabbed his friends and ran towards the portal.

"NO, ED!" Edd and Eddy shouted.

Ed jumped into the portal while carrying Edd and Eddy. The portal disappeared once the Eds were inside.

* * *

><p>At Camp Kidney, a portal appeared in the middle of the campground. The Eds fell out of the portal and landed on the ground. Then, the portal disappeared.<p>

"Eureka!" Edd exclaimed. "My invention has exceeded all expectations."

The Eds stood up and explored their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Eddy wondered.

"Are we on The Planet of Bacon Men?" Ed wondered.

"I highly doubt that, Ed," Edd replied. "Judging by our surroundings, it appears as though we've landed in a campground."

Eddy noticed that the portal machine was missing. "Where's your machine, Double-D?" he asked.

"I think we forgot it," Ed replied.

Edd realized the flaw in his invention. "Oh, dear. Curse my inventive ways," he said nervously. "I believe Ed's right, Eddy."

"We really _are_ on The Planet of Bacon Men?"

"No, Ed. We left the portal back in Double-D's garage," Eddy corrected.

"Um, I have a confession to make, gentlemen," Edd admitted. "The portal was just a prototype. It wasn't yet ready for testing."

"Are you sayin' we're stranded?"

"I'm afraid so, Eddy," Edd answered. "The only way we can return home is if we construct another portal."

"Great," Eddy said sarcastically. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, first, I suggest we-"

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted.

The Eds faced the source of the voice and saw Slinkman walking towards them.

"It's a slug," Ed pointed out.

"Can I help you three?" Slinkman asked.

"Hello," Edd greeted. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"You're at Camp Kidney,"

"Camp Kidney? What's that?" Eddy asked.

"It's a summer camp for boys," Slinkman answered. "Do you guys wanna sign up?"

"Uh, hold that thought,"

Eddy took Ed and Edd aside.

"Summer camp? I don't wanna sign up for summer camp," Eddy protested.

"I do. Camps are fun," Ed said.

"I think we should, Eddy," Edd advised. "We may be stranded here for a while so we'll need some form of shelter until we can build another portal."

"Alright, I guess we don't have a choice," Eddy groaned.

The Eds rejoined Slinkman.

"We would like to register for camp, sir," Edd said.

"Great," Slinkman happily replied. "I'm Slinkman and I work here."

"It's nice to meet you, Slinkman. Are you the scoutmaster?"

"No, I'm his assistant. Follow me and I'll introduce you to him,"

The Eds followed Slinkman into the scoutmaster's cabin and into Scoutmaster Lumpus's office, where Lumpus was asleep at his desk.

"It's a moose," Ed pointed out.

"Thank you, Ed. That's enough now," Edd replied in annoyance.

"This is Scoutmaster Lumpus. He's my boss and he runs the camp," Slinkman explained. "He can be grumpy sometimes so be patient with him."

Slinkman walked over to Lumpus.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus," Slinkman said as he tapped Lumpus's shoulder, causing him to wake up.

"What is it, Slinkman? Can't you see I'm tryin' to nap here?" Lumpus complained.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but we have three boys who wanna join Camp Kidney," Slinkman informed, gesturing towards the Eds.

Lumpus groaned and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper, which had the camp roster on it.

"Alright, tell us what your names are so we can add 'em to the roster," Lumpus instructed.

The Eds gave Lumpus and Slinkman their names. Then, Lumpus wrote them down. Slinkman told Edd they'd call him "Double-D" since they already had a camper named Edward.

"Okay, Slinkman, you know what to do," Lumpus said. "Give these new campers their uniforms, assign 'em to a cabin and introduce 'em to the other campers."

"Yes, sir," Slinkman replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Edd said.

"Whatever," Lumpus grouchily replied.

* * *

><p>The Eds were now in the living room, waiting for Slinkman to arrive with their uniforms.<p>

"Alright, boys. Here are your uniforms," Slinkman announced as he entered the room with three Bean Scout uniforms.

Slinkman handed each Ed a uniform. Edd felt uncomfortable with the hat because he didn't want to take his regular hat off.

"Slinkman, may I request permission to keep my hat?" Edd asked, pointing towards his regular hat.

"I'm afraid all campers are required to wear the entire uniform," Slinkman replied. "Is there a problem?"

"Double-D doesn't want anyone to see him without his hat," Eddy explained.

"Oh. Well, it can't be _that_ bad," Slinkman commented, unaware of how wrong he was. "Would you mind showing me?"

Edd hesitated for a moment and said, "Well, I suppose not."

He slowly removed his hat. Slinkman, who became nauseated after seeing what was under Edd's hat, ran to the bathroom and puked. Once he regained his composure, Slinkman rejoined the Eds.

"I stand corrected," Slinkman said. "I think we can make an exception, Double-D."

"Thank you, sir," Edd replied as he put his hat back on.

"Let me show you guys where your cabin is,"

* * *

><p>The Eds and Slinkman arrived at a spare cabin in the campground.<p>

"Here we are," Slinkman announced as they entered the empty cabin. "Your beds will arrive shortly and you'll need to name your cabin."

"Can we call it 'garbage dump'?" Eddy asked sarcastically.

"As long as it's a bean,"

"Let's call it 'buttered toast'," Ed suggested.

"That's not a bean, stupid," Eddy pointed out.

"Ed's idea gives me an idea," Edd said. "Why don't we call it 'butterbean'?"

Ed and Eddy agreed.

"Butterbean it is, then," Slinkman said. "Now that you're all set up, I want you to change into your uniforms. Then, I'll introduce you to the other campers. Meet me back at Scoutmaster Lumpus's office when you're done."

"Yes, sir," Edd replied.

Slinkman left the cabin and made his way back to Lumpus's office. Then, he turned on a microphone that led to the loudspeakers on top of the flagpole.

"Attention, campers," Slinkman said into the microphone. "Please report to the amphitheater for an assembly. We have three new campers who'll be joining us this summer."


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMP EDZLO**

Chapter 2

The Eds were following Lumpus and Slinkman to the amphitheater. They were also wearing their uniforms but Edd was wearing his regular hat instead of a Bean Scout hat.

"This uniform stinks," Eddy complained. "When are we gonna start workin' on that portal, Sockhead?"

"I'm not certain yet, Eddy," Edd answered. "Perhaps we can ask the other campers for assistance."

As the Eds neared the amphitheater, they noticed all the Bean Scouts.

"Look at all the animals, guys!" Ed exclaimed. "I see a monkey, an elephant, a rhino and a duck."

"That's a platypus, Ed," Edd corrected.

"What's with everyone here bein' animals?" Eddy wondered. "Is this a camp or a zoo?"

"This must be an anthropomorphic universe," Edd explained.

"Say what?" Eddy asked in confusion.

"We're in a universe where animals have human abilities,"

Over at the amphitheater, the Bean Scouts were in their seats, waiting for Lumpus and Slinkman to arrive with the new campers. Lazlo, Raj & Clam were the only ones who were excited.

"Wow! Three new campers!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"I wonder what they are like," Raj commented.

"New friends," Clam said.

The Eds, Lumpus & Slinkman arrived at the amphitheater.

"Is everyone here, Slinkman?" Lumpus asked.

"Yes, sir," Slinkman answered.

"Good,"

Lumpus and Slinkman walked onto the stage and faced their audience.

"As you all know," Lumpus began. "We have three new menaces, I mean campers, here at Camp Kidney."

"Everyone, meet Ed, Double-D & Eddy," Slinkman announced.

The Eds walked onto the stage. Lazlo, Raj & Clam clapped for them.

"Welcome to Camp Kidney, fellas," Slinkman told the Eds. "I think you're really gonna like it here."

"Don't count on it," Lumpus grumbled. "Are we done, Slinkman?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good. You're all dismissed. C'mon, Slinkman," Lumpus said as he walked away.

"You boys have fun," Slinkman said as he followed Lumpus.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Edward grumbled as he and the other Bean Scouts (minus Jelly Cabin) walked away.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam walked onto the stage.

"Hello," Lazlo greeted the Eds. "I'm Lazlo and these are my friends, Raj and Clam."

"It's nice to meet you three," Edd replied. "I'm Double-D and these are my friends, Ed and Eddy."

"Why do they call you 'Double-D'?" Raj asked.

"My name is Edd also but with two D's,"

"Wow. You guys have the same name,"

"Cool! Have you named your cabin yet?" Lazlo asked.

"Yeah, ours is Butterbean," Ed answered. "What's yours?"

"Jellybean," Clam answered.

"Jellybean? That ain't a bean; that's a candy," Eddy pointed out.

"We thought the jellybean would wanna be part of the bean family," Lazlo explained.

"That's nice," Edd said.

"Oh, brother," Eddy grouchily replied.

"Do you guys wanna hang out with us?" Lazlo asked.

"Sure. We would also like to request a favor," Edd replied. "You see, we're actually from another universe, which explains why we're the only humans here, and we need someone to help us return to our universe."

"How did you three get here?" Raj asked.

"We were transported by a portal machine I invented," Edd explained. "The machine malfunctioned and now, we're stranded until we can build another portal. We would really appreciate it if you could provide some assistance."

"Sure. We can help," Lazlo replied. "There's an electronics shop in Prickly Pines. We can go there and buy whatever you need for the portal."

"That would be great,"

"Lazlo, we have to leave camp in order to get to Prickly Pines and we are not allowed to leave camp," Raj pointed out.

"It'll be okay, Raj. We've left camp plenty of times without getting in trouble," Lazlo assured him.

"I agree with Raj, Lazlo. I don't feel comfortable with breaking a rule," Edd said nervously.

"Lighten up, Double-D. Rules are meant to be broken," Eddy replied. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>In Prickly Pines, the Eds, Lazlo, Raj &amp; Clam entered an electronics shop. The good news was that they were able to find all the supplies they needed in order to build the portal. The bad news was that building the portal would cost $100.<p>

"One hundred bucks for a stupid portal?" Eddy complained. "How are we supposed to get that kind of money?"

"Maybe, we can ask Scoutmaster Lumpus and Mr. Slinkman for money," Raj suggested.

"Good idea, Raj," Lazlo agreed.

* * *

><p>Back at Camp Kidney, the group of six entered Scoutmaster Lumpus's office.<p>

"Slinkman, do you have any money?" Lazlo asked.

"No, Scoutmaster Lumpus never pays me," Slinkman replied.

"Do you have any money, Scoutmaster Lumpus?"

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't give you any," Lumpus replied.

"Oh, well. C'mon, guys," Lazlo said.

"Cheapskate," Eddy grumbled.

He and the others left the office and the scoutmaster's cabin.

"I must say Scoutmaster Lumpus isn't a very generous individual," Edd commented.

"Meanie," Clam agreed.

"What do we do now?" Raj asked.

"Maybe, we can raise the money," Lazlo suggested.

"What would we sell?" Eddy asked.

"Gravy?" Ed suggested.

"No, we don't have any gravy," Lazlo replied. He suddenly remembered something. "Why don't we sell beans?"

"Beans?" Edd asked.

"Yeah. Raj, Clam & I tried to sell beans when we wanted to buy something cool for Camp Kidney,"

"Talk about stupid," Eddy retorted. "Who wants to buy beans?"

"We should at least try it, Eddy," Edd advised. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know."

"Lazlo, I don't know if selling beans is a good idea," Raj protested. "I became sick after eating one last time."

"Oh, my. How did you get sick, Raj?"

"Chef McMuesli gave us some beans that had a funny name,"

"Expired," Clam added.

"That is a funny name," Ed laughed.

"It's not meant to be humorous, Ed," Edd pointed out. "When food expires, it's no longer edible."

"Oh..." Lazlo, Raj & Clam said in unison, realizing their past mistake.

"And I thought Ed was the only idiot around here," Eddy said to himself.

* * *

><p>Back in Prickly Pines, the Eds, Lazlo, Raj &amp; Clam were setting up a bean stand outside the manure shop. They had a folding table and several cans of fresh beans they collected from the mess hall kitchen.<p>

"Alright, our display table is up and runnin'. Now, we just need to unload these beans," Lazlo informed. He picked up a can of beans. "Clam, front and center."

Lazlo used Clam's horns to open the can. While that happened, Clam mimicked the sound of a can opener.

"Cool! I wish I had horns so I could do that," Ed said in amazement.

Lazlo poured the beans onto the table. "Ready for business!" he exclaimed while throwing away the empty can.

"This better work, primate," Eddy said.

The boys started waiting for a customer. A few seconds later, they saw a pedestrian walking towards them.

"Good afternoon, sir," Lazlo greeted. "Care to buy-"

Before Lazlo could finish, the pedestrian somehow levitated, flew over the bean stand, descended back to the ground and walked off.

"How is that even possible?" Raj wondered.

"That defies the laws of physics," Edd commented.

"Not to worry. We'll sell to the next one," Lazlo said.

Unfortunately, the bean-selling business didn't start out so well. No one wanted to buy any beans and after half an hour, Ed and Eddy were ready to give up.

"I'm bored, guys," Ed complained.

"That's it. I knew this wasn't gonna work," Eddy said in frustration. "I'm outta here."

"But, Eddy, it's only been thirty minutes," Edd argued. "Some businesses don't progress as rapidly as others."

"Time is money, Double-D. You guys are on your own. C'mon, Ed,"

"Right behind you, Eddy," Ed replied.

Ed and Eddy started walking back to Camp Kidney.

"My apologies, Lazlo, but Eddy can be impatient at times," Edd said. "You can still count on me for support."

"Thanks, Double-D," Lazlo replied. "We beans need to stick together."

"Stick together," Clam repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMP EDZLO**

Chapter 3

Ed and Eddy arrived back at Camp Kidney.

"There's gotta be a faster way to get the money for that portal so we can get home," Eddy said as they walked through the camp entrance.

Just then, there was a deep growling noise.

"Uh oh," Ed said, unable to find the source of the noise. "That sounds like the howl of a werewolf from the belly of Hades."

"That's your belly, Monobrow," Eddy corrected.

"Oh, yeah," Ed replied. He lifted his shirt and looked at his growling stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too. When are they gonna serve lunch?"

"Attention, campers," Slinkman announced while his voice was being projected from the loudspeakers. "Lunch is now being served in the mess hall."

"That was fast," Eddy commented. "Let's get somethin' to eat."

Ed and Eddy walked over to the mess hall. When they entered, they saw Chef McMuesli serving lunch at the main counter.

"Eddy, look!" Ed exclaimed, pointing to Chef McMuesli. "That guy's a goat just like Victor."

"Ask me if I care, Ed," Eddy replied sarcastically.

Ed and Eddy each grabbed a tray and walked over to the main counter.

"Are you the cook?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, I'm Chef McMuesli," McMuesli answered.

"What's for lunch?"

"Well, you're in luck. We're having hot dogs,"

"Yum!" Ed said excitedly.

"Sweet!" Eddy said excitedly.

"Here you go, boys," McMuesli said as he served Ed and Eddy one hot dog each.

Eddy noticed the weenies weren't normal. "These ain't hot dogs," he protested.

"Of course they are. They're all-natural, organic, homeopathic garden weenies. They're made out of tofu," McMuesli explained.

"Tofu?" Eddy asked in disgust. "What are you, some kinda health nut?"

"As a matter of fact, I am,"

Eddy groaned. Then, he and Ed left the main counter with their tofu dogs and sat across from each other at a table.

"I can't believe we're stuck here. The food stinks and there's nothin' to do," Eddy complained. "I hate Camp Kidney."

"You're not the only one, rookie," a voice from beside him replied.

Ed and Eddy faced the source of the voice and saw Edward, Chip & Skip sitting at their table. Edward was sitting beside Eddy while Chip and Skip were sitting beside Ed.

"I have a name, you know," Eddy said, offended by Edward calling him a rookie. "I'm Eddy and that's Ed."

"I'm Edward," Edward said.

"Gee, ain't that a coinkydink. You, me, Ed & Double-D all have the same name,"

"Are you guys bugs?" Ed asked Chip and Skip.

"We're dung beetles," Chip replied. "I'm Chip."

"And I'm Skip," Skip added.

"Cool," Ed said. He noticed the flies flying around Chip and Skip's heads. "I like your flies." Some of them became attracted to Ed's stench and started flying around his head.

"I think they like you too," Skip replied.

Edward groaned and facepalmed. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he grumbled.

"You and me both," Eddy agreed. "Alright, enough small talk. Is there any way to make money around here?"

"Why do you need money?" Edward asked.

"We wanna buy a portal so we can get home but it costs a hundred bucks," Eddy explained. "Double-D and those guys from Jelly Cabin are tryin' to sell beans in Prickly Pines."

"They're selling beans again? That's so stupid!"

"That's what I told 'em!"

"Well, you won't find any money here. Camp Kidney's a garbage dump,"

"Tell me about it,"

"I think the Squirrel Scouts have a lot of money," Chip said.

"Who are they?" Eddy asked.

"They're from a girls camp in Acorn Flats," Edward answered. "They make money by selling cookies."

"Cookies? Those are way more profitable than beans," Eddy commented. He suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, Edward, can you take me an' Ed to Acorn Flats? I got a plan."

* * *

><p>Ed, Eddy &amp; Edward were walking to Acorn Flats.<p>

"So, let me get this straight," Edward said. "You're gonna sneak into Acorn Flats, steal their entire stash of Squirrel Scout cookies and sell them for money."

"Exactly," Eddy replied.

"That's genius! Count me in,"

"Eddy is the man with the plan," Ed said.

A few minutes later, Ed, Eddy & Edward arrived at Acorn Flats. Luckily for them, Miss Doe, Miss Mucus and all the Squirrel Scouts were on a field trip, making it easy for Bean Scouts to sneak into the camp unnoticed.

After entering the camp, Ed, Eddy & Edward made their way into the food terrace, where there were numerous boxes of Squirrel Scout cookies. The trio started collecting the boxes and loading them into a wagon outside the food terrace.

Once all the boxes were inside the wagon, the trio started heading off to Prickly Pines. Ed, who was still hungry, grabbed one of the boxes, tore it open and scarfed down the cookies inside.

"Don't eat all the cookies, you bonehead," Edward ordered.

"Yeah, Ed. We need 'em for our scam," Eddy added.

"Okeydokey," Ed replied, throwing the empty box behind him as he, Eddy & Edward left Acorn Flats.

* * *

><p>Back in Prickly Pines, Edd, Lazlo, Raj &amp; Clam were still trying to sell beans.<p>

"I can't believe it. Two hours and we have yet to sell one bean," Raj said sadly.

"Depression," Clam said sadly.

"I wonder what Ed and Eddy are doing right now," Lazlo commented.

Edd noticed Ed, Eddy & Edward walking over to the Beans & Hooks shop across the street with a wagon full of cookies.

"There they are," Edd said, pointing to Ed and Eddy.

"And there's Edward," Lazlo added, pointing to Edward.

Edd, Lazlo, Raj & Clam walked over to Ed, Eddy & Edward.

"Hey, guys," Lazlo greeted. "Did you find another way to raise money for the portal?"

"You bet we did," Eddy answered. "We're gonna sell cookies."

"I already ate a whole box," Ed commented.

"Where did you get all those cookies?" Lazlo asked.

Raj noticed something familiar about the boxes. "They look like they are from the Squirrel Scout camp," he pointed out.

"They _are_ from the Squirrel Sout camp," Edward replied.

Edd became suspicious. "Eddy, you didn't pilfer those cookies, did you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Eddy asked.

"I do not think the Squirrel Scouts would approve of that," Raj replied.

"Relax, trunky. What they don't know won't hurt 'em,"

"Isn't it kinda like a scam if you try to sell something you stole from someone else?" Lazlo wondered.

"Yes, that is correct," Edd replied.

"Who cares?" Eddy argued. "They're just cookies. The Squirrel Scouts can always make more."

"It is still wrong," Raj countered.

"Not right," Clam added.

"Whatever," Eddy replied. "We need the money more than they do."

"Well, we prefer to earn money the honest way," Lazlo said.

"My sentiments exactly," Edd agreed.

He, Lazlo, Raj & Clam started walking back to their bean stand.

"Suit yourselves. You'll be sorry when we get cash and you don't," Eddy said. He turned to Ed and Edward. "Alright, let's unload these cookies."

The trio started unloading the boxes and stacking them up against the wall.

"Ready for business!" Eddy announced once they were done.

"Can I have some more cookies?" Ed asked.

"No!" Eddy and Edward answered in unison.

* * *

><p>Later, while Ed, Eddy &amp; Edward were selling cookies in Prickly Pines, Miss Doe, Miss Mucus and the Squirrel Scouts arrived back at Acorn Flats. Patsy, Nina &amp; Gretchen were walking over to the food terrace.<p>

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Patsy said.

"Me, too," Nina agreed.

"At least, we didn't have to bring the Bean Scouts with us this time," Gretchen commented. "Let's get some lunch."

When Patsy, Nina & Gretchen arrived at the food terrace, they saw the torn box Ed left behind.

"What's this box doing here?" Nina wondered as she picked up the box. She noticed something familiar about it. "Hey, this is _our_ box. It's from our stash of Squirrel Scout cookies."

"Someone broke into our camp while we were gone," Gretchen realized.

"Let's check the stash and make sure our cookies are still there," Patsy suggested.

The girls ran into the food terrace and were shocked to discover that their entire stash of Squirrel Scout cookies were gone.

"They're gone," Patsy said. "All of our Squirrel Scout cookies are gone."

"I bet one of the Bean Scouts stole 'em," Gretchen said angrily.

"Why would the Bean Scouts want our cookies?" Nina asked.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out," Patsy replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMP EDZLO**

Chapter 4

Patsy, Nina & Gretchen arrived at Camp Kidney and walked over to Pinto Cabin. They suspected that Edward was the one who snuck into Acorn Flats and stole their Squirrel Scout cookies. The girls entered Pinto Cabin, hoping to find Edward, but instead found Chip and Skip.

"Do either of you know where Edward is?" Patsy asked Chip and Skip.

"He's in Prickly Pines with Ed and Eddy," Chip answered.

"Who are they?" Nina asked.

"New campers," Skip answered.

"They wanted your cookies so Edward took 'em to your camp," Chip explained.

"What are they gonna do with our cookies?" Gretchen asked.

"Sell 'em for money," Skip replied.

"So, that's their plan," Patsy said. "Let's go, girls."

* * *

><p>In Prickly Pines, Ed, Eddy &amp; Edward were done selling cookies. Their business worked out great unlike the bean-selling business. Every box was sold and none of the customers questioned the fact that three Bean Scouts were selling Squirrel Scout cookies.<p>

"Oh, man! Look at all this cash!" Eddy exclaimed as he stared in amazement at his jar full of money.

"How much did we get?" Edward asked.

"$200 and it's all mine,"

"WHAT?" Edward shouted angrily. "No way, rookie. I helped too so I get half the money."

"Get your own, duck boy," Eddy retorted. "I ain't sharin'."

Edward lunged at Eddy and the two of them started fighting.

"Yay! Go, Eddy!" Ed cheered.

Edd, after stuffing cotton in his ears, walked over to Eddy and Edward and blew an air horn, thus stopping the fight.

"Geez," Eddy said in annoyance.

"WHAT'RE YOU TRYIN' TO DO, SOCKHEAD? BLOW OUR HEADS OFF?" Edward snapped.

"Crude, yet effective," Edd said as he unplugged his ears. "First of all, that money doesn't belong to either of you. It belongs to the Squirrel Scouts. Second, even if it was your money, Eddy, you could split half of it with Edward and still have enough to buy the portal."

"Fine, we'll split the money 50-50," Eddy reluctantly agreed. "Let's just get the portal and get outta here."

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted.

The Eds and Edward faced the source of the voice and saw Patsy, Nina & Gretchen glaring at them.

"Oh, great," Edward said sarcastically. "It's the Squirrel Scouts."

"There's a-" Ed began.

Eddy slapped his hand over Ed's mouth. "Quit the animal thing, Ed," Eddy scolded.

Patsy, Nina & Gretchen walked over to the Ed, Eddy & Edward. Edd slowly and nervously began backing away towards the bean stand.

"Way to go, Edward," Patsy said sarcastically. "You've reached a new low. Chip and Skip told us about your money-making scam."

"Don't look at me. It was all Eddy's idea," Edward replied, gesturing towards Eddy.

"You're the one who gave me the idea in the first place," Eddy argued.

"Okay, that's enough," Patsy interrupted.

"Those were our cookies you stole so whatever money you earned from them belongs to us," Nina said.

"Yeah, right," Eddy replied sarcastically.

"Hand over the money, bean brain, before we take it from you," Gretchen ordered.

"Go ahead and try,"

Eddy grabbed his money jar and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Run for it!" Edward panicked.

"Sponge stampede!" Ed panicked.

Ed and Edward followed Eddy.

"After them!" Patsy shouted.

Edd, Lazlo, Raj & Clam watched as Patsy, Nina & Gretchen ran after Ed, Eddy & Edward.

"Eddy never does learn," Edd said to himself.

"Lazlo, I don't think anyone wants to buy our beans," Raj said. "Maybe, we should go back to camp."

"Yeah, I guess our beans aren't as popular as Squirrel Scout cookies," Lazlo agreed.

"Not popular," Clam said.

"Well, at least we tried," Edd said.

"That's the spirit, Double-D," Lazlo complimented.

Raj suddenly remembered something. "Lazlo, do you remember when you almost broke that bean-stacking world record?" Raj asked.

"Yeah, I remember. We didn't get the record but we made a lot of money,"

"Maybe, we should try to break the record again,"

"Interesting," Edd commented. "How many beans would we need to stack in order to break the record?"

"128,514," Clam answered.

"Oh, my. I hope we have that many,"

* * *

><p>Later, while Edd, Lazlo, Raj &amp; Clam were stacking beans and Patsy, Nina &amp; Gretchen were chasing Ed, Eddy &amp; Edward, Scoutmaster Lumpus was lounging on a lawn chair back at Camp Kidney.<p>

"Sir, do you have a minute?" Slinkman asked as he approached Lumpus.

"What is it, Slinkman?" Lumpus asked.

"I think we're missing some campers," Slinkman explained. "I was directing a volleyball game earlier and seven of 'em never showed up."

"Maybe, they just didn't wanna play volleyball," Lumpus guessed. "Who are we missin'?"

"Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Ed, Double-D & Eddy,"

"Did you check their cabins?"

"Yes, sir,"

"And the rest of the camp?"

"Yes, sir," Slinkman replied. "I still can't find them. I think they might've left."

"Alright, I guess I'd better go find 'em," Lumpus groaned as he stood up from his chair. "You stay here and make sure no one else leaves."

Lumpus made his way over to the camp bus. Once he was inside, he drove the bus out of Camp Kidney and began searching for the missing campers.

* * *

><p>Back in Prickly Pines, Lazlo had already stacked 128,513 beans. Edd, Raj, Clam &amp; the citizens of Prickly Pines (who paid good money to see Lazlo try to break the bean-stacking record again) were watching him as he prepared to stack the final bean.<p>

"Lazlo, you are only one bean away from the bean-stacking record," Raj said excitedly.

"One bean," Clam repeated.

"It's a cinch, Raj. Watch this," Lazlo said.

"Stack the bean! Stack the bean!" the citizens of Prickly Pines chanted in unison as Lazlo ran up a giant ladder, which was right next to the giant bean tower.

"You can do it, Lazlo!" Raj exclaimed.

"I hope he's careful," Edd said nervously. He was afraid Lazlo would fall off the ladder and injure himself.

Luckily, he didn't. Lazlo successfully stacked the final bean and everyone cheered for him as he ran down the ladder.

"You did it, Lazlo! You broke the bean-stacking world record," Raj said.

"Congratulations, Lazlo," Edd said.

"Thanks, guys," Lazlo replied. "I can't wait to tell everyone back at camp."

Just then, Eddy and Edward showed up. They were tired from being hunted down by Patsy, Nina & Gretchen.

"Okay, I think we lost 'em," Edward said.

"Have the Squirrel Scouts been chasing you this whole time?" Raj asked.

"Duh! We can't get rid of 'em," Eddy replied.

"Reap what you sow, Eddy. You shouldn't have stolen their cookies in the first place," Edd said.

"What's with the bean tower? Are you guys goin' for that bean-stackin' record again?" Edward asked.

"Yep! We just won it and we made $100," Lazlo replied as he showed Eddy and Edward his jar full of money.

"Big deal. We made $200 from our cookie scam," Eddy bragged.

"Where's Ed?" Edd asked.

Before anyone could answer, a scream in the distance was heard. Everyone turned and saw Ed running towards them.

"Over there," Clam said, pointing to Ed.

"TROUBLE! RUN! BASTE THE TURKEY!" Ed shouted.

Edd noticed he was heading straight for the bean tower. "Ed, watch where you're going!" Edd warned. "You're only seconds away from hitting the-"

Before Edd could finish, Ed ran into the tower and knocked over several beans, causing everyone to gasp.

"Oops. It wasn't me! Sorry," Ed said.

The bean tower started to collapse. Then, the citizens of Prickly Pines screamed in fear and ran off.

"All that hard work," Edd groaned.

All 128,514 beans fell to the ground. The Eds, Lazlo, Raj, Clam & Edward found themselves buried under a huge pile of beans. They weren't hurt though. They eventually made their way out of the bean pile.

"Nice one, Ed," Eddy said sarcastically.

"Imbecile," Edward grumbled.

"Oh, well. Good thing we already broke the record," Edd said.

"There they are!" a voice shouted.

Patsy, Nina & Gretchen showed up and approached Eddy and Edward.

"Hand over the money!" Patsy demanded.

"Forget it!" Eddy retorted.

"Eddy, just give them the cookie money. It's the right thing to do," Edd advised.

"Double-D's right, Eddy," Lazlo agreed. "We can use the bean-stacking money to pay for the portal."

"I don't wanna give up the money any more than you do," Edward said. "But if it gets the Squirrel Scouts off our backs, then just do it already."

"I'd listen to your friends if I were you," Nina said.

Eddy finally decided to give in, mostly because he didn't want the Squirrel Scouts chasing him anymore.

"Fine. Here's the money," Eddy groaned as he reluctantly handed over his money jar.

Gretchen swiped Eddy's money jar. "If any of you steal from our camp again, we'll pelt you with watermelons!" she threatened.

Patsy, Nina & Gretchen started heading back to Acorn Flats.

"Stupid Squirrel Scouts," Eddy grumbled.

"Well, I guess we can go get the portal now," Lazlo said.

Just then, the Camp Kidney bus arrived.

"Uh oh," Raj said nervously.

"Perhaps we spoke too soon," Edd said nervously.

The door to the bus opened. Then, Scoutmaster Lumpus exited the bus. "THERE YOU ARE!" he shouted, glaring at the Eds, Lazlo, Raj, Clam & Edward. "YOU SCOUTS ARE ALL IN BIG TROUBLE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CAMP EDZLO**

Chapter 5

"I demand an explanation for why you kids left camp unsupervised!" Lumpus ordered angrily as he approached the group of seven.

"Well, sir, we were just trying to help Ed, Double-D & Eddy buy a portal so they can go home," Lazlo explained.

"Go home? They can't go home,"

"Pardon?" Edd asked.

"Whaddaya mean we can't go home?" Eddy asked.

"Once you join Camp Kidney, you're stuck there all summer," Lumpus explained.

Edd and Eddy were shocked to hear that. "ALL SUMMER?" they repeated in unison.

"You can't be serious!" Edd complained.

"We can't stay here all summer!" Eddy protested.

"You should've thought of that before you signed up for camp, then," Lumpus retorted.

"Guess what, Scoutmaster Lumpus? We broke the bean-stacking world record," Lazlo mentioned as he showed Lumpus his money jar.

"World record," Clam repeated.

"We also made $100," Raj added.

"$100, huh? Well, that's nice. It's too bad I have to confiscate it," Lumpus said as he swiped the money jar.

"Hey, that's our money!" Eddy shouted angrily.

"Not anymore, kid. You broke a camp rule so it's mine now,"

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, please reconsider," Edd begged. "We need that money for the portal. It's our only way home."

"You're not goin' anywhere except back to camp," Lumpus said sternly. "And you're not goin' back to camp until you clean up that giant bean pile."

Eddy and Edward groaned.

"Quit your bellyachin' and get to work!" Lumpus ordered.

The Eds, Lazlo, Raj, Clam & Edward started cleaning up the bean pile. Lumpus didn't want to watch them so he decided to head back to Camp Kidney. Before he left, he told them they were all getting demerits and that they had to be back at camp by dinnertime.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the bean pile, the group of seven headed back to Camp Kidney. By the time they arrived, the sun was starting to set.<p>

"Sorry we couldn't get the portal, guys," Lazlo said sadly.

"That's alright, Lazlo. We appreciate your help anyway," Edd replied.

"Why do you guys need a portal anyway? Why can't you just go home when camp's over?" Edward asked.

"Because we're from another universe. We're not animals like everyone else here," Eddy explained.

"Lazlo, it's getting late," Raj said. "We should go back to our cabin and get ready for dinner."

"Yeah, you're right, Raj," Lazlo replied. "Maybe, we can try something else tomorrow. We have all summer."

"Don't remind me," Eddy grumbled.

"We're going to our cabin as well," Edd said.

"See you guys at dinner," Ed said.

The Eds, Lazlo, Raj, Clam & Edward walked over to their respective cabins. When the Eds entered their cabin, they noticed there were three beds inside. They each walked over to a bed and sat down.

"Man, what a rotten day," Eddy complained. "We were so close to getting the portal. We made $300 from selling cookies and beans and then, we lost the money to Lumpus and the Squirrel Scouts. What are we gonna do now?"

"I'm not sure, Eddy," Edd replied. "I doubt Scoutmaster Lumpus would let us use the portal anyway. Camp Kidney lasts all summer and we're not allowed to leave until it ends."

"C'mon, Double-D. We gotta do somethin'. I don't wanna stay at this stupid camp for the rest of summer,"

"I like it here, Eddy," Ed commented.

"You only like it because of all the animals, Ed," Eddy pointed out.

"And your point is?"

"Maybe, we should give Camp Kidney a chance, Eddy," Edd suggested. "It seems like a decent summer camp and we've already made some new friends."

"How can you like it here, Double-D?" Eddy asked. "Lumpus is a jerk and the chef's a total health nut. When me and Ed went to lunch, he tried to feed us hot dogs made outta tofu."

"I'm sure there's a reason for Scoutmaster Lumpus's negative attitude and I applaud the chef's decision to provide healthy food,"

"Oh, yeah? Well, it gets worse. While me, Ed & Edward were on our way to Acorn Flats, Edward told me some stuff about Camp Kidney that I know you wouldn't like,"

"Really? What did Edward tell you?" Edd asked.

"The blankets have fleas in 'em, the showers are full of mold and all the campers have some kinda mystery rash," Eddy answered.

"Like the one I have?" Ed asked.

"Yep,"

Edd became disturbed. "OH MY LORD! THAT'S DISGUSTING! I can't stay at a camp with such low-quality conditions!" he panicked. Edd took a moment to calm down. "Alright, Eddy, how do you plan on getting us home?"

"Tonight, while everyone's asleep, we're gonna sneak into Lumpus's cabin, find the money and bring it back here," Eddy explained.

"That's stealing,"

"So? He stole it from us first,"

"Two wrongs don't make a right, you know,"

"One wrong doesn't make a right either. How else are we gonna get home?"

Edd groaned and reluctantly said, "I suppose we don't have any alternate solutions at the moment. Very well. Count me in."

* * *

><p>That night, after Slinkman announced lights out and everyone went to bed, the Eds snuck out of their cabin and over to Lumpus's cabin. When they arrived, Eddy looked around to make sure no one was watching them.<p>

"Okay, guys. The coast is clear. Let's get inside," Eddy instructed. He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Great. It's locked."

"Oh, well. So much for that plan," Edd said, ready to give up.

"Wait. I got an idea,"

Eddy pulled one of his hairs out and used it to pick the lock on the door.

"Bingo," Eddy said once the door was unlocked.

He slowly opened the door. Then, the Eds snuck inside. The lights were off and all they could hear was snoring coming from upstairs.

"Alright, the money's gotta be around here somewhere. Let's check his office first," Eddy whispered.

The Eds entered Lumpus's office and started searching for the bean-stacking money. Ed looked inside the file cabinet while Edd and Eddy looked inside the desk drawers.

"You find it yet, Double-D?" Eddy asked.

"Not yet, Eddy," Edd answered.

"Me, neither,"

"Look what I found, guys," Ed said.

Edd and Eddy noticed Ed had opened the top drawer of the file cabinet, revealing Lumpus's secret stash of confiscated candy.

"Whoa, look at all that candy," Eddy said in amazement. "Are there any jawbreakers in there?"

"I can look," Ed offered as he started digging through the candy.

"Now's not the time, gentlemen. We're on a mission," Edd reminded.

"Didn't we have all that money in a jar?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. Perhaps Scoutmaster Lumpus took the money from the jar and placed it inside his wallet,"

"Let's find his wallet, then. It's probably in his bedroom,"

"Eddy, have you gone mad?" Edd whisper-yelled. "We can't trespass into his bedroom while he's sleeping and steal his wallet. What if he wakes up?"

"Relax, Double-D. He won't even know we're there," Eddy assured. "Ed, you wait here while we go upstairs."

"Roger walnut, Eddy," Ed replied.

Edd and Eddy left the office and snuck upstairs. Then, they walked down the hallway quietly and looked inside each room until they found Lumpus's bedroom.

"I found his room, Double-D," Eddy whispered. He noticed Lumpus was asleep and that there was a nightstand beside his bed. "I'm goin' in."

Edd watched Eddy as he quietly entered Lumpus's room and snuck over to his nightstand. Eddy slowly opened the top drawer and found a wallet, which he assumed belonged to Lumpus.

Eddy looked inside the wallet and found money in it. "Yes," he said to himself. Eddy placed the wallet in his pants pocket, closed the drawer and left the bedroom.

"This is becoming extremely dangerous, Eddy," Edd said nervously.

"Let's get Ed and get outta here," Eddy suggested.

Edd and Eddy snuck back downstairs and rejoined Ed, who was putting some of the confiscated candy in his pants pockets.

"I found some jawbreakers, guys," Ed said.

"Way to go, Ed," Eddy complimented. "We found the money too so let's head back to our cabin."

* * *

><p>The Eds were now back in their cabin. Edd was counting the money while Ed and Eddy were eating some of the candy.<p>

"How much do we have, Double-D?" Eddy asked.

"$100 exactly, Eddy," Edd answered when he was done counting the money.

"Good. The hard part's done. All we gotta do now is get the portal and build it,"

"I must say this worked out quite well,"

"You said it. We even got jawbreakers," Eddy agreed. "Tomorrow, we're goin' home."


	6. Chapter 6

**CAMP EDZLO**

Chapter 6

The next morning, the Eds and the Bean Scouts were having breakfast in the mess hall and Chef McMuesli was serving pancakes.

"One for you, one for you and one for you," McMuesli said as he served the Eds one pancake each.

"Thank you, sir," Edd said.

"Pancakes give me gas," Eddy complained.

"Next batter up," McMuesli announced.

The Eds left the main counter with their pancakes and sat next to each other at an empty table.

"Alright, here's the plan. After breakfast, we're gonna sneak outta camp and get the supplies for the portal. Then, we'll bring 'em back to camp and start buildin' it," Eddy explained.

"Eddy, what about Lazlo, Raj & Clam? They're still trying to help us return home," Edd reminded. "Shouldn't we inform them of our actions last night?"

"What for? We don't need 'em anymore,"

"But, Eddy, they're our friends,"

"Yeah, right. Those guys cramp our style," Eddy replied. "Next time we meet 'em, we're gonna ditch 'em."

* * *

><p>Scoutmaster Lumpus was in his office, looking for his wallet after finding out it was missing. He looked inside his file cabinet and found out that his stash of confiscated candy was missing too.<p>

"SLINKMAN!" Lumpus called out.

Slinkman entered the office. "Yes, sir?" he asked.

"I've been robbed, Slinkman! They stole my wallet and all the candy I've been confiscating," Lumpus complained.

"That's terrible, sir. Do you have any idea who might've done it?"

"Of course! It was Lazlo and Jelly Cabin,"

Slinkman stared at Lumpus in disbelief. "Do you have any proof, sir?" Slinkman asked.

"I don't need proof, Slinkman," Lumpus argued. "Those derelicts have been nothin' but trouble since the day they came to camp."

"But, sir-"

"No buts, Slinkman! I've finally had it with those three. As soon as I find them, I'm gonna expel them,"

* * *

><p>Back in the mess hall, Lazlo, Raj &amp; Clam were at the main counter.<p>

"There you go, boys," McMuesli said after serving them one pancake each.

"Thanks, Chef McMuesli," Lazlo, Raj & Clam replied in unison.

The trio left the main counter and walked over to the Eds' table.

"Hey, guys," Lazlo greeted as he and his friends sat across from the Eds.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Edd greeted.

"We thought of another way to get you back home," Raj informed.

"Gee, that's great," Eddy said. "Here's the thing. Scoutmaster Lumpus had a change of heart last night and decided to give us our money back."

"Really? That's great!" Lazlo said in amazement.

"That was nice of him," Raj commented.

"It sure was," Eddy agreed.

"Eddy, that's not what-" Edd began.

Eddy slapped his hand over Edd's mouth. "Anyway, me and the guys are headin' over to Prickly Pines so we can get the portal," Eddy informed.

"Cool. Do you want us to come with you?" Lazlo asked.

"Nah, we got it covered. We know where the electronics shop is and everything,"

"Can we help you build the portal then? Clam knows how to build one. He's a genius,"

"Genius," Clam repeated.

"Like I said, we got it covered," Eddy assured. "Double-D's a genius too. He can build the portal by himself."

"So, you guys don't need our help anymore?" Lazlo asked.

"Nope. We got it all taken care of," Eddy answered.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam were upset that the Eds didn't want their help anymore.

"Well, alright. Good luck gettin' home," Lazlo said.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, guys," Eddy said impatiently as he ran out of the mess hall.

"Don't forget to write," Ed said before following Eddy.

"Eddy, wait!" Edd shouted as he ran after Ed and Eddy.

Shortly after the Eds left the mess hall, Lumpus and Slinkman arrived.

"LAZLO!" Lumpus shouted.

"Hi, Scoutmaster Lumpus," Lazlo greeted as he waved at Lumpus.

"You and your buddies are in big trouble," Lumpus said angrily as he marched over to Lazlo, Raj & Clam with Slinkman in tow.

"What did we do?"

"You know very well what you did! You broke into my cabin, stole my wallet and ate my stash of confiscated candy,"

All the other Bean Scouts gasped in shock.

"No, we didn't," Lazlo protested.

"We would never do something like that," Raj protested.

"Innocent," Clam said.

"No excuses! You thieves are gonna pay for what you did! Report to my office immediately!" Lumpus ordered, pointing towards the mess hall entrance.

Lazlo, Raj & Clam exchanged confused glances.

"Okay, we're goin'," Lazlo said in defeat as the trio started leaving the mess hall.

"Sir, I honestly don't think Lazlo and Jelly Cabin stole your money," Slinkman commented.

"Slinkman, if you don't help me with this, I'm taking away Mr. Squishy again," Lumpus threatened, causing Slinkman's eyestalks to retract.

Lumpus and Slinkman left the mess hall.

"Lazlo and Jelly Cabin in trouble? This I gotta see," Edward said evilly.

* * *

><p>The Eds entered their cabin.<p>

"Eddy, you should've told the truth," Edd scolded.

"It was just a fib, Double-D. It was the only way to get 'em off our backs," Eddy argued.

"Can't we at least let Lazlo and his friends help us construct the portal?" Edd asked. "I think you hurt their feelings by telling them we no longer needed them."

"Like they really know anything about building a portal," Eddy replied sarcastically. "Let's just go already."

Eddy approached his bed, grabbed Lumpus's wallet, which was hidden under his pillow, and placed it inside his pants pocket. Then, the Eds left their cabin and walked over to the camp entrance.

"I'm ready to go home, aren't you, Ed?" Eddy asked. Ed didn't answer. "Ed?"

Edd and Eddy looked around for Ed and noticed he was walking towards Lumpus's cabin.

"Ed, get back here!" Eddy ordered as he ran after Ed.

"Ed, you're going in the wrong direction!" Edd shouted as he followed Eddy.

When Edd and Eddy caught up with Ed, the three of them found Edward, Chip & Skip standing outside the window of Lumpus's office.

"Oh, man. They're in for it now," Edward said.

"Hi, Edward. Hi, Chip and Skip," Ed greeted.

"Pardon us, gentlemen, but can you tell us what's going on?" Edd asked.

"Lazlo, Raj & Clam are in trouble," Chip explained.

"They're getting yelled at by Scoutmaster Lumpus," Skip added.

"Really?" Edd asked. The Eds, Edward, Chip & Skip looked through the window and saw Lumpus berating Lazlo, Raj & Clam. "How unfortunate."

"What're they in trouble for?" Eddy asked.

"Breakin' into Lumpus's cabin, stealing his wallet and eating all the candy he confiscated," Edward explained.

Edd gasped in shock.

"That was them? I thought it was us," Ed said.

"Shut up, Ed!" Eddy snapped.

"Wait a minute," Edward said. "You guys are the ones who robbed Lumpus?"

Eddy hesitated for a moment and admitted, "Okay, fine. It was us. Lumpus stole the money we made yesterday and we wanted to get it back."

"So, the Jellybeans are just takin' the heat for ya,"

"We never meant for them to," Edd said guiltily. "I hope they'll be alright."

"Relax, Double-D," Eddy replied. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"They'll probably get kicked outta camp," Edward guessed.

"Expulsion?" Edd asked nervously.

"I hope so. Then, they won't be around to bug me anymore,"

"You'd better not rat us out, duck boy," Eddy said.

"I'm not gonna rat you out. I hate Lazlo and them," Edward replied. "C'mon, Chip and Skip. Let's go back to our cabin and celebrate their expulsion."

Edward, Chip & Skip started walking back to their cabin.

"I'm gonna miss Jelly Cabin," Chip said.

"Me, too," Skip agreed. "I wonder what camp will be like without 'em."

"Well, I guess that means we're off the hook," Eddy said once Edward, Chip & Skip were out of earshot. "Let's go."

"Eddy, we can't let the Jellybeans take the blame for the crime we committed. We have to confess the truth and prove their innocence," Edd advised.

"No way, Double-D," Eddy protested. "If we do that, we'll have to give the money back to Lumpus and we'll get stuck here all summer."

"It's a sacrifice we have to make. Otherwise, they'll get expelled from camp,"

"So, what if they get kicked out? They'll get over it. We worked hard for that money and I ain't givin' it up,"

"How can you be so selfish?" Edd scolded. "Lazlo, Raj & Clam helped us all day yesterday. Now, it's our turn to reciprocate."

"That's bunk," Eddy retorted. "If you wanna stay here and hang out with those losers for the rest of summer, that's fine with me. I'm leavin' with or without you. C'mon, Ed."

Eddy started walking back towards the camp entrance.

"Don't go, Eddy!" Ed begged as he ran after Eddy and grabbed him.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Eddy ordered.

"Sorry, Eddy, but I don't want our new animal friends to get in trouble,"

"Thank you, Ed," Edd said. "Let's go do the right thing."


	7. Chapter 7

**CAMP EDZLO**

Chapter 7

Lazlo, Raj & Clam were still in Lumpus's office and they were about to get punished.

"I've been waitin' a long time for this day," Lumpus said evilly. "Lazlo, you and your friends are expelled from Camp Kidney."

"Expelled?" Lazlo asked in despair.

"Say it isn't so!" Raj shouted in despair.

"It is," Clam said.

"Go to your cabin and pack your things," Lumpus ordered. "Slinkman's gonna drive you three home."

Lazlo, Raj & Clam were devastated. They started to cry.

"Don't start the waterworks. You did the crime so now, you have to do the time," Lumpus said.

"Yes, sir. C'mon, guys," Lazlo said sadly as he and his friends started to leave.

Just then, the Eds entered the office.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus? Mr. Slinkman?" Edd asked.

"What is it?" Lumpus asked grouchily.

"We have a confession to make," Edd admitted. "Lazlo, Raj & Clam aren't the ones who trespassed into your cabin and stole your money. It was Ed, Eddy & I."

Lazlo, Raj & Clam gasped in shock.

"Yeah, right," Lumpus said, not believing Edd. "You're just tryin' to take the heat for them."

"We're telling the truth, sir. We even brought back your wallet," Edd explained. He gave Eddy a stern look. "Hand it over, Eddy."

"No," Eddy said adamantly.

"Ed?"

Ed grabbed Eddy by the ankle and held him upside down.

"What's your problem?" Eddy complained.

Ed shook Eddy until Lumpus's wallet fell out of his pocket.

"My wallet!" Lumpus exclaimed.

Edd grabbed the wallet and handed it to Lumpus. "I believe this belongs to you," Edd said.

"Is the money still in there?" Lumpus asked.

"Yes, sir. All of it,"

"What about the candy I confiscated?"

"We ate it," Ed said.

"Well, I guess you were tellin' the truth then," Lumpus said.

"Does that mean we can stay?" Lazlo asked.

"No. I really wanted to expel you," Lumpus complained.

"Sir, you can't expel them for something they didn't do," Slinkman reminded.

Lumpus groaned and reluctantly said, "Fine, you can stay."

Lazlo, Raj & Clam cheered and left the office.

"You can let Eddy go now, Ed," Edd instructed.

"Okay," Ed replied as he released Eddy.

"It was very honest of you boys to come forward," Slinkman told the Eds.

"Whatever," Eddy grumbled as he stood up.

"Would you mind explaining why you broke into our cabin and stole Lumpus's wallet?" Slinkman asked sternly.

"Well, the truth is the three of us are actually from other universe," Edd began.

"Oh, yeah, right," Lumpus said, not believing Edd.

"Actually, sir, he might be telling the truth. They are humans while the rest of us are animals," Slinkman said. "Go on, Double-D."

"Yesterday, we were accidentally transported here by a portal machine I invented," Edd continued. "We need to build another one, as it's our only way home, and we've been trying to earn money for it."

"So, that's why you left camp yesterday," Slinkman realized. "We do have a rule against that. Where did you go?"

"We, along with Lazlo, Raj & Clam, traveled to Prickly Pines and started selling beans. When that failed, we tried stacking them instead,"

"We made a hundred bucks after breakin' the bean-stackin' record and then, Lumpus showed up and took our money," Eddy explained.

"Sir, you confiscated that money?" Slinkman questioned Lumpus.

"I had to, Slinkman. They broke a camp rule," Lumpus argued.

"Even if they did, you can't do that. The Bean Scout Handbook forbids it. You need to return the money,"

"But it's $100!"

"Welcome to my world," Eddy said.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, I suggest you give these boys back their hard-earned money or else I'll have to report you to Commander Hoo-Ha," Slinkman said sternly.

"Not Commander Hoo-Ha!" Lumpus shouted in fear.

"Who's he?" Ed asked.

"He's our boss. He's in charge of all the camps in Prickly Pines," Slinkman answered.

Lumpus groaned again. "Fine," he said. He reluctantly took the $100 out of his wallet and handed it to the Eds. "Here's the money."

Eddy took the money and placed it inside his pants pocket.

"Thank you, sir," Edd replied.

"Whatever," Lumpus grumbled. "Stupid Bean Scout Handbook."

"Okay, Sockhead. It all worked out. We saved Jelly Cabin from gettin' expelled and we still have the money. Can we get the portal now before we lose the money again?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"Not so fast, young man," Lumpus interrupted. "You still can't leave."

"I'm afraid he's right, Eddy," Slinkman said. "Camp Kidney lasts all summer and once you sign up, you're stuck here."

"What about the portal? Can't we buy it?" Eddy asked.

"Not until summer's over. We have a rule against technology in camp so you'll have to wait until then to buy the portal,"

The Eds were devastated.

"Aw, man. We were so close," Eddy said in defeat. "This is all your fault, Monobrow. We wouldn't be stuck here if you didn't mess with the first portal."

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to," Ed said sadly.

"It's alright, Ed. You didn't know any better," Edd replied. He faced Lumpus and Slinkman. "Is there any way we can contact our parents and let them know where we are?"

"Your parents don't know you're here?" Slinkman asked.

"No, sir,"

Slinkman pulled the Bean Scout Handbook out of nowhere and turned to a certain page. "According to the Bean Scout Handbook, you need parental permission in order to join Camp Kidney," Slinkman said as he read the book. "We can't let you stay here without your parents' approval so it looks like you three get to leave early after all."

"Yes! We're goin' home!" Eddy cheered.

"Good. That means three less campers we have to worry about," Lumpus commented.

* * *

><p>Slinkman drove the Eds to the electronics shop in Prickly Pines so they could buy the supplies they needed for the portal. Then, they returned to Camp Kidney and the Eds started building the portal inside their cabin with help from Lazlo, Raj &amp; Clam.<p>

Once the portal was finished, the Eds prepared to leave. They were now inside Butter Cabin, saying goodbye to Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward & Slinkman.

"Thank you for your help, Slinkman," Edd said. "I apologize for any trouble my friends and I may have caused. We should've informed you of our situation the moment we arrived."

"That's alright. We enjoyed having you here," Slinkman replied. "If you want, you can come back next summer. Just be sure to ask your parents first."

"Yes, sir,"

"See you boys later," Slinkman said as he left the cabin.

"We also want to thank you, Raj & Clam for all your help, Lazlo," Edd added.

"I helped too, you know," Edward reminded.

"Thank you for your help as well, Edward. We really appreciate it,"

"No problem," Lazlo said. "Are you guys gonna come back and visit?"

"Not in this lifetime," Eddy replied. "C'mon, Double-D. Start up the portal. I wanna get home."

Edd activated the portal and programmed it to send the Eds back to Peach Creek. The machine started to shake and spark. A few seconds later, a portal appeared.

"Alright, Eddy. It's complete. The portal should transport us back to Peach Creek," Edd informed.

"Good. Let's go," Eddy said before jumping into the portal.

"Goodbye, new friends," Ed said as tightly hugged Lazlo, Raj, Clam & Edward.

"Too...tight," Clam said.

"Can't...breathe," Raj said.

"Let me go, you idiot!" Edward ordered.

"Ed, let them go," Edd instructed. Ed released the group of four. "Thank you."

Ed and Edd jumped into the portal. Then, the portal disappeared. Lazlo, Raj, Clam & Edward left the cabin.

"That was fun," Lazlo commented.

"Fun," Clam repeated.

"I hope they come back next summer," Raj commented.

"I actually started to like those guys," Edward said.

* * *

><p>Back in Peach Creek, a portal appeared in Edd's garage. The Eds jumped out of the portal. Then, the portal disappeared.<p>

"We're finally home!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Civilization at long last," Edd said.

"That was fun. Let's do it again," Ed suggested as he ran towards the supercomputer.

"NO!" Edd and Eddy shouted in unison as they grabbed Ed and pulled him back.

"We're not doin' that again," Eddy protested.

"I agree with Eddy, Ed," Edd agreed. "I admit our visit to Camp Kidney was an interesting experience but I think my invention needs more work."

"I'll say. Let's get outta these stupid uniforms and get to work on our next scam,"

* * *

><p>Later, back at Camp Kidney, Edward reentered Butter Cabin. The cabin was almost empty; it had been cleaned out after the Eds left. The only thing that remained inside was the portal.<p>

Edward walked over to it. "Now's my chance to finally get outta this camp," he said to himself.

Just as Edward was about to use the portal, the cabin door slammed open.

"Hold it right there!" a voice shouted.

Edward turned around and saw Lumpus and Slinkman approaching him.

"You know the rules, platypus. Technology is forbidden," Lumpus reminded. "We're gettin' rid of this contraption so no one else can leave camp."

A group of movers entered the cabin and started carrying away the computer and the portal.

"Nice try, Edward," Slinkman said as he and Lumpus followed the movers out of the cabin.

Edward groaned and said, "Stupid moose."

"I HEARD THAT!" Lumpus shouted.


End file.
